Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04
Storyline Description TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used Sound Ideas, CARTOON, LAUGHTER - CHIPMUNK LAUGH, HUMAN Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Math!" and "Animals In Our House?.") Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - THREE CROWS CAWING, ANIMAL, (Heard various times in "Blue's News!" and heard once in "Imagine Nation", "The Boat Float", "100th Episode Celebration", "Magenta's Messages" and "The Fairy Tale Ball.") Sound Ideas, BIRD, FLYCATCHER - SINGING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "What's Inside?.") Sound Ideas, BIRD, GOOSE - CANADA GOOSE: CALLS, GEESE, ANIMAL (Heard in "Blue's Story Time.") Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Animals In Our House?.") Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard nine times in "Blue's Big Pajama Party.") Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROBIN - CALLING, ANIMAL (Heard in "Blue's Ball Game Bonanza", "Contraptions" and "Patience".) Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROBIN - BLACK TAIL ROBIN: SINGING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Music in Everyday Way".) Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Morning Music.") Sound Ideas, BIRD, SEAGULLS - LARGE FLOCK: HEAVY AMBIENCE (Heard once in "What Does Blue Need?.") Sound Ideas, BIRD, SPARROW - WHITE THROATED SPARROW CHIRPING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Blue's Book Nook.") Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BICYCLE HORN, THREE QUICK TOOTS (Heard in "Mechanics!", "What's So Funny?", "100th Episode Celebration", "I Did That!", and "Morning Music.") Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - ZING WHISTLE, MEDIUM 04 (Heard twice in "Blue's Big Mystery.") Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01 (Heard twice in "What is Blue Afraid Of?" and once in "The Fairy Tale Ball".) Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "What Is Blue Afraid Of?" and "Blue's ABCs.") Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 03 (Heard once in "What is Blue Afraid Of?".) Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 (Heard once in "Animals in Our House?") Sound Ideas, COUNTRY, DAY - BIRDS, CRICKETS, STEADY BREEZE, AMBIENCE Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 (Heard often in "What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?" in low, normal and high pitch.) Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Snack Time" and "Blue's ABC's," Heard often in "What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?" in low, normal and high pitch.) Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE COW MOO, ANIMAL, 02 (Heard once in "Snack Time.") Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - LARGE DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN, 02 (Heard once in the intro, "Blue's Big Treasure Hunt", "Shy", and "Making Changes.") Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL, 01 (Heard twice in "Can You Help?".) Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "What's So Funny?", "Adventure", "Dress Up Day", "Animals In Our House?", "Blue's Wishes" and "The Fairy Tale Ball".) Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Dress Up Day", "Blue's Wishes" and "The Fairy Tale Ball.") Sound Ideas, LION - ROARING, ANIMAL, CAT (Heard once in "Animals in Our House?".) Sound Ideas, SHEEP - BABY CALLING, ANIMAL 01 (Heard often in "What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?.") Sound Ideas, SHEEP - BABY CALLING, ANIMAL 02 Sound Ideas, AUTO, OLD. CUTLASS - EXTERNAL: HORN, DOUBLE BLAST, CLOSE UP, OLDSMOBILE Sound Ideas, BELL, BICYCLE - BICYCLE BELL: SINGLE RING (Heard six times in "Morning Music.") Sound Ideas, BELL, DESK - DESK BELL: SINGLE RING Sound Ideas, BELL, HAND - LARGE BRASS BELL: SINGLE RING Sound Ideas, BELL, HAND - LARGE BRASS BELL: SHORT RING Sound Ideas, BOX, CARDBOARD - CARDBOARD BOX FALLING ON GROUND 01 Sound Ideas, BUBBLES, WATER - SMALL, STEADY, RAPID BUBBLES, LOW INTENSITY, BOIL Sound Ideas, BUBBLES, UNDERWATER - STEADY UNDERWATER BUBBLES (Heard twice in "What was Blue's Dream About?.") Sound Ideas, BUZZER, GAME SHOW - GAME SHOW BUZZER: SHORT (Heard once in "Blue's Big Car Trip") Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER: SINGLE SHOT (Heard once in "What was Blue's Dream About?.") Sound Ideas, CAMERA - POLAROID: SINGLE SHOT AND DISPENSE PICTURE (Heard once in a high pitch in "Love Day" in the Mailtime segment.) Sound Ideas, COMPUTER, MOUSE - COMPUTER MOUSE, SINGLE CLICK, OFFICE 01 (Heard twice in "Anatomy.") Sound Ideas, LEAVES - LEAVES: RUSTLING 01 Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - OUTDOOR: SMALL CROWD 01 Sound Ideas, ROLLER COASTER - ROLLER COASTER: PASS BY, SCREAMS, AMUSEMENT PARK (Heard once in "Imagine Nation.") Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 (Heard once in "Playdates.") Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 (Heard in "The Boat Float" and "Playdates.") Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, 01 Sound Ideas, AUTO, DOOR - OPEN, 01 (Heard once in "What's Inside?.") Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 02 (H-B) (Heard once in the intro and in the episodes "Magenta Comes Over", "What Did Blue See?", "Blue's Sad Day" and "Blue Takes You to School.") Sound Ideas, GAS STATION - GAS PUMP NOZZLE: INSERT, FILL TANK, SERVICE STATION (Heard once in "Blue's Big Car Trip.") Sound Ideas, HORN, BICYCLE - BULB HORN: SINGLE HONK, TOY (Heard in "The Trying Game") Sound Ideas, HORN, BICYCLE - BULB HORN: TWO HONKS, TOY Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK: BELL RINGING Sound Ideas, CRASH, METAL - SMALL METAL CLANG (Heard once in "Inventions.") Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SUPERMAN FLYING WIND (Heard often in "What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?") Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - ELECTRIC HUM AND CRACKLE, (Heard once in "What Was Blue's Dream About?" and "Inventions.") Sound Ideas, ANVIL - SINGLE HIT ON ANVIL WITH HAMMER, METAL 01 (Heard often in "Inventions.") Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL HIT, (Heard once in "What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?.") Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - CORK SQUEAK AND POP (Heard once edited in "Inventions.") Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HOYT'S SQUEAKY SQUEEZE (Part of it is heard once in "Mailbox's Birthday.") Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOW TWANG, (Heard once in "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?" and "Inventions.") Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN, 02 (Heard once in "Inventions", "Contraptions" and "Up, Down, All Around!.") Sound Ideas, SHAKER, SALT - SHAKE SALT SHAKER (Heavily used for Mr. Salt's movement.) Sound Ideas, BIRD, SPARROW - WHITE THROATED SPARROW CHIRPING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Blue's Book Nook".) Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTION 'WOW' - INDOOR: SMALL STUDIO CROWD 02 (Heard once in "100th Episode Celebration.") Sound Ideas, SWITCH, PULL - SWITCH WITH PULL CHAIN: FAST PULL (Heard often in "Blue's Senses.") Sound Ideas, SWITCH, PULL - SWITCH WITH PULL CHAIN: SLOW PULL (Heard in "Blue's Senses" and "Blue's Big Pajama Party.") Sound Ideas, TOILET - DOMESTIC: FLUSH AND TANK FILL 01 (Heard once in "What's That Sound?" and heard twice in "Bedtime Business.") Sound Ideas, ORCHESTRA BELLS - GLISS, UP, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard often in "Un Dia de Plum!" and "What's Inside?", and heard once in "Mailbox's Birthday", "Adventures in Art", "A Snowy Day", "Blue's Senses", "What was Blue's Dream About?", "Blue's Sad Day", "Art Appreciation", "Imagine Nation", "Bugs!", "Let's Write!" and "Up, Down, All Around!") Sound Ideas, ORCHESTRA BELLS - TRILL, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 02 (Heard once in "What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture?.") Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - OUTDOOR: SMALL CROWD 01 (Heard once in "Blue's Wishes" during the Mailtime Segment.) Sound Ideas, CRASH, METAL - SMALL METAL PIECES DROPPING (Heard once in "Inventions.") Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: SINGLE KEY WITH BELL, FAST (Heard once in "What That Sound?" and "Playing Store".) Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: SINGLE KEY WITH BELL, SLOW (Heard thirteen times in "Shape Searchers", twice in "Math", and once in "Playing Store".) Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ELECTRIC: TOTAL KEY WITH BELL Sound Ideas, COUNTRY, DAY - BIRDS, CRICKETS, STEADY BREEZE, AMBIENCE Sound Ideas, FOREST, DAY - BIRDS, CRICKETS, DISTANT CREEK, AMBIENCE (Heard in "What Story Does Blue Want To Play?") Sound Ideas, CROWD, BASEBALL - LARGE CROWD: GENERAL AMBIENCE (Heard once in "Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza.") Sound Ideas, WIND - EERIE WIND, WEATHER (Heard in "What's That Sound?") Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP RISE (Heard twice in "Blue's Big Band".) Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING (Heard three times in "What's That Sound?" and just the whining where the babies from the baby hospital in "The Baby's Here!.") Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in the US Version of the episode. "Nurture", "The Baby's Here!", "Making Changes" and "Blue's Wishes".) Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 01 (Heard in "The Baby's Here!.") Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 02 (Heard in "The Baby's Here!.") Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD (Heard four times in "What's That Sound?", heard twice in "Periwinkle Misses His Friend", and heard once in "The Wrong Shirt", Cafe Blue", "Enviorments", "Shy", "Blue's Collection", "Words", "Stormy Weather", "Magenta Gets Glasses" and "Numbers Everywhere") Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - SQUEALING: CHILD (Heard once in "Math!" and heard five times in "Blue's Birthday.") Sound Ideas, TRAIN, PASSENGER - EXTERNAL: APPROACH, PASS BY LEFT TO RIGHT, FAST SPEED (Heard once in "Blue's Big Car Trip.") Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, SINGLE, CLOSE UP 03 (Heard once in "Blue's Senses.") Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - PAPER BLOWOUT WITH HORN, PARTY (Heard in "Steve Goes to College" every time Joe mentions about Steve's Surprise Goodbye Party, heard once in "Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day", "The Legend of the Blue Puppy" and "Joe's Clues.") Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - HORN: TOOT, PARTY, TOY (Heard often in "Blue's Birthday", heard three times in "Blue's Wishes" in the Blue's Room Segment.) Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - METALLIC SPINNER: SLOW, PARTY, TOY Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - METAL THREAD: TURNING Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - TURNING Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - MOVE SIDE TO SIDE Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, RUBBER - RUBBING Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, CORDLESS - CORDLESS 1: RINGING (Heard once in "Inventions.") Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING (Heard in "Snack Time", "What is Blue Afraid Of?, "Blue's First Holiday", "Steve Goes to College", "Blue Goes to the Beach", and "The Baby's Here!") Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, ELECTRONIC - OFFICE OR HOME ELECTRONIC PHONE: RING 1: SINGLE RING Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, ELECTRONIC - ELECTRONIC 3: RINGING, OFFICE (Heard once in "Inventions!" and "I Did That!.") Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: SINGLE SQUEAK Sound Ideas, WIND CHIMES - BRASS (Heard in "Art Appreciation", "What's That Sound?" and "The Snack Chart.") Sound Ideas, WEATHER, THUNDER - THUNDER ROLL AND RUMBLE 03 (Heard once in "What's So Funny?.") Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 04 (Heard once in "What's That Sound?") Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 05 (Heard often in "What's That Sound?" and heard twice in "Blue's Big Costume Party.") Sound Ideas, WHISTLE - PEA WHISTLE: MEDIUM BLOW, POLICE (Heard once in "Magenta Comes Over", "What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?" and "Soccer Practice") Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, (Heard in "Blue's Story Time", "Adventures in Art", "Anatomy", "Magenta Comes Over", and "Magenta Gets Glasses". It can also be used heavily in the end credits when Blue appears.) Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING, Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard twice in "What's So Funny?", and heard once in "Cafe Blue", "Animals in Our House?", "A Brand New Game", and "Body Language.") Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 (Heard once in "What's So Funny?", "Animals in Our House?", "A Brand New Game", and "I'm So Happy!.") Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SHORT FLAT BOING, (Heard often in "What's So Funny?.") Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING, 01 (Heard once in "Contraptions.") Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK, (Heavily used for Tickety Tock's movement.) Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOINK AND WIGGLE, (Heard once in "Inventions.") Sound Ideas, BIRDS, JUNGLE - AFTERNOON JUNGLE BIRDS CALLING, ANIMAL, (Heard in "What Time is it For Blue?", "Pretend Time", "Nurture!", "Imagine Nation" and "Animals in Our House?") Sound Ideas, BIRD, CHICKEN - SINGLE CHICK PEEPING, ANIMAL (Heard often in "Snack Time" and "Blue's Favorite Song.") Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL, (Heard once in "Joe's First Day!") Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Blue's Story Time.") Sound Ideas, BIRD, TURKEY - TURKEY GOBBLE, ANIMAL, 02 (Heard twice in "Animal Behavior.") Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE COW MOO, ANIMAL, 01 (Heard once in "Snack Time!") Sound Ideas, CRICKET - TWO CRICKETS CHIRPING, ANIMAL, INSECT (Heard once in "The Trying Game" and heard various times in high and low pitches in "Bugs!.") Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL, (Heard several times in "What Time is it For Blue?", heard twice in "Snack Time", "Nurture" and "Animals In Our House?, heard once in a low pitch in "Blue's News!", heard once in "What's That Sound?" and "The Fairy Tale Ball".) Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - SEVERAL ELEPHANT ROARS, ANIMAL, (Heard twice in "Prehistoric Blue.") Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 (Heard often for the toy frog that Blue was racing against in "Blue's Senses", heard often for the frog in "What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?", heard often in the ending credits in "What's That Sound?", heard three times in "Animal Behavior!", heard eight times in "Adventure!", and heard once in "The Trying Game", Animals In Our House?" and "The Fairy Tale Ball.") Sound Ideas, FLY - SINGLE FLY BUZZING, ANIMAL, INSECT (H-B) (Heard in "Pretend Time", "What Did Blue See?" and "Bugs!.") Sound Ideas, WATER, SPLASH - FISH SPLASH, CARTOON, 05 (Heard often in "What's So Funny?.") Sound Ideas, LION - BIG GROWLS, ANIMAL, CAT, (Heard once in "Words!") Sound Ideas, BLOOP, CARTOON - LITTLE BLOOP (Heard often in a normal pitch in "What Was Blue's Dream About?", "What Did Blue See?" and "What's So Funny?", and heard once in a high pitch in "The Wrong Shirt.") Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER (Heard in "What Was Blue's Dream About?" and "Superfriends.") Sound Ideas, WIND - SOFT WIND, WEATHER, (Heard in "What's That Sound?", "Steve Gets the Sniffles", "Making Changes" and often in "Mechanics!") Sound Ideas, CROWD, BASEBALL - LARGE CROWD: GENERAL AMBIENCE (Heard in "Blue's Big Backyard Ballgame Bonanza".) Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (Heard once in "Rhyme Time".) Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE ROPE SWISH 02 (Heard once in "Snack Time.") Sound Ideas, CAMERA, MOVIE - 8MM: WIND UP AND RUN, (Heard once in "Blue's Senses.") Sound Ideas, RAT - RAT SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, RODENT (Heard once in "A Brand New Game" "Mechanics!", and "Up, Down and All Around", heard twice in "Look Carefully...", heard four times in "Numbers Everywhere!" and "Our Neighborhood Festival", heard a few times in "A Brand New Game" and "Shape Searchers", heard eleven times in "Up, Down, All Around!", heard twelve times in "The Snack Chart", and mainly used for Gopher.) Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (Heard mostly in "Blue's Favorite Song" "Blue Wants to Play a Game!", once in "What Did Blue See?" andthree times in "Look Carefully....". This is one of the only Hollywoodedge sounds that appeared on Blue's Clues.) Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 Hollywoodedge, Brush Teeth TE035901 (Heard eight times in “Bedtime Business.”) Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 Hollywoodedge, Morning Park Birds Me PE010501 (Also one of the only Hollywoodedge sound effects that appeared on "Blue's Clues") Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 Hollywoodedge, Catfssst Yowl Hiss CRT012603 Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 (Heard often in "Weight and Balance", and heard once in a high pitch in "Playing Store".) Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (2nd boing heard once in "Blue's ABC's". Also one of the only Hollywoodedge sound effects.) Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041501 Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110901 (Heard once in "Mailbox's Birthday". Also one of the only Hollywoodedge sound effects.) Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 Hollywoodedge, Single Piece Wood Fal PE113801 Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard once in "Draw Along with Blue".) Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 Original Blue's Clues, I'm so excited Woody's Pull-String Sound FIDDLE FROM BLUE'S CLUES TRILL JUMANJI LION ROAR PIG FROM BLUE'S CLUES SQUEALING PIG FROM BLUE'S CLUES SNORTING NICKELODEON SIREN WHISTLE (Heard in "Magenta Comes Over.") CUCKOO VOCAL Image Gallery Blue's Clues/Image Gallery Audio Samples Spin-Off * Blue's Room Also See * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie (2000) * Blue's Clues (2019 TV Series) External Links Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Use Bird Duck Quacks Clos Category:Shows That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Don't Use Girl Screams Long Hi Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE HORROR 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig